


Crimson

by Bleto



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleto/pseuds/Bleto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds in a Midgardian girl what he never obtained in Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

The scent of her hair filtered through his nostrils when he inhaled deeply. Her scent was a mixture of sweat and floral shampoo and he loved it. He bowed his head towards her and buried his nose in her damp hair. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with her smell as much as he could. He then placed a kiss on the top of her head before placing his chin on the same place.

Her head moved up and down to the rhythm of his breathing, which made her drift off to slumber in the first place. That and the wild sex they had had left her weak and limp, and she had fallen asleep almost immediately. But he couldn’t. There were too many thoughts in his head, haunting him enough to make him sleepless. He let out a silent sigh and opened his eyes. His right arm was around her and his fingers started to draw random patterns on her soft and still hot skin. Her right arm had fallen across his torso when she got into his arms; her hand was lazily placed on his chest. He knew she was deeply asleep that not even an earthquake could wake her up. A faint smile flickered across his face, realizing how stupid that assumption was. She was tired as hell, yes, but an earthquake could wake anyone up. He placed another kiss on the top of her head before his thoughts came back to haunt him.

Looking round the moon-lit room, he wondered what the hell he was doing there, in a world that he didn’t belong to, with a Midgardian woman next to him. It was wrong, it was wrong in so many ways and he knew it. Then, why did it feel so good? Why did he feel so great when he was with her? And he knew it wasn’t just about sex, at least not anymore. Sex was great, yes, and they both knew it and enjoyed it, but for him, things had changed. He wasn’t sure when or how, but he was sure that they had changed.

He was a God, she was human. And gods weren’t supposed to be with humans, not in the way they were anyways. She belonged to a race way beneath his own, a race that was supposed to be ruled by Gods like him, a race that, once he thought, were nothing but little toys. But then he met her. And that « _useless_ » human made him feel better than any member of his own race ever did. She made him feel cared about and loved, she made him feel…human. And that, rather than disgust him, scared him, it scared him so much. She knew what she was getting into from the very beginning; she knew he was some sort of God that she used to hear about in tales her father told her about at night, she knew he was from a higher race, a race that could rule them all. She knew all of that and that’s what made her stay by him. His existence intrigued her and fascinated her at the same time. She wanted to know more about that interesting creature and there was no denial, she also felt quite attracted to him.

She knew all of him; _almost_ all of him. And that scared him. Not the fact that she knew almost all of his existence, it was what she _didn’t know_ what scared him.

She stirred in bed and rolled onto her right side, leaving Loki’s arm empty. He looked at her and a faint smile graced his face for one tiny moment, he straightened himself up and turned his body to sit on the edge of the bed, his feet touched the cold wooden floor. He stayed in that position for a few minutes, struggling with himself. He sighed silently and, wrapping his lower body with one of the covers, he stood up. He walked slowly, trying not to make the most minimal sound. The floor creaked once under his weight. He closed his eyes and stopped short, waiting. The room got silent immediately and he let out a silent sigh of relief. He gave two steps forward only before her sleepy voice froze him.

“Where are you going?” she asked drowsily.

He gulped and closed his eyes tightly. “I must leave.” He replied without turning around to see her.

“Why?” she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and stood up, wrapping the white sheet around her bare body. She surrounded the bed to approach him but stopped short when he spoke.

“Don’t.” He commanded drily. She was just a few meters away from him, staring at the back of his neck.

“What’s going on, Loki?” she asked, her voice tinged with worry. “Why must you leave? “ _Where_ must you go?” she punctuated, sensing what he was going to answer.

“I have to return. I don’t belong here.”

“Do you belong _there_?” she replied quickly, cocking an eyebrow.

There was a long and thick silence that filled the room completely. How to explain her why he was leaving? Maybe a few months ago it wouldn’t have been that difficult, but things had changed, a lot, and so fast he didn’t even notice in time to avoid the change. And if he had noticed, he wouldn’t have done anything to stop it.

“Loki,” she whispered. Loki startled when her hand landed on his bare shoulder. He didn’t notice that her presence was that close to him until she touched him. “You don’t have to go. Maybe you don’t belong here, but your place isn’t there either. What’s the point of returning to the one place you were banished from? They haven’t even taken the time to look for you, now have they?” her voice was soft and sweet and, even though it seemed like she was using all the bad things that had happened to him to hurt him, she wasn’t. And Loki knew it.

She would never do anything to hurt him and she was determined not to let _anyone_ to hurt him either. They had never talked about it, she had never told him the way she felt about him, but he knew it, as well as she knew he would do the same thing for her. That’s why he had to leave.

But she was right. They hadn’t. Loki knew for sure his race hadn’t even bothered to look for him, but because they cared about him, at least because they could at least think he was still a threat to the inferior races. But apparently they didn’t even think that anymore.

He always felt he was the one left behind, even as a child, when Thor -his so-called brother- was celebrated for whatever action he did. He soon realized he was different from all the people that surrounded him but he had tried so hard to those troubling thoughts to the darkest part of his mind and tried to be as similar as possible to them. But they possessed strength; he possessed magic, and that was a subject of constant mockery. And he grew up to be the «monster» everybody claimed he was, except for her: the sweet, kind-hearted mortal.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you.” He admitted his voice a little shaky from fear. She laughed shortly and sweetly, and it somehow soothed his troubled mind.

The girl —considerably shorter than the god— stepped around Loki, placing herself in front of him. She locked eyes with him; her grey stare looking right into his blue-green gaze, piercing through his soul. It made something stir within him, a feeling as strange as new.

“It’s alright.” She said softly as she brushed a lock of long, dark hair away from his face, tucking it behind his ear.

She caressed his left cheek lovingly and a warm smile appeared upon her lips as she saw Loki closing his eyes and leaning his face against her small, warm hand.

“We all have secrets that need to be locked up within us, within the craziness of our own minds.”

“But my secret could kill you.” He spoke low, somewhat lost in her warm, gentle touch.

Her hand stopped and her lips parted slightly open. Her smile faded away slowly as her hand drew away from his face. Even though he had expected that reaction from her, it still hurt, and more than he would ever admit.

He didn’t see the expression of her face because he never reopened his eyes. Had he opened them, he would have seen fear flashing across her eyes. Heonly sighed heavily and lowered his head, feeling the familiar stinging of tears burning behind his eyelids.

“That’s why I need to go.” He said, his voice barely audible. “Because I’d rather go back to the one place I know I’m not welcomed that stay here and hurt you.” His voice cracked at the last words, making him feel weak and powerless, making him feel _human_.

“Show me,” she said in a whisper and that’s when he opened his eyes and looked up at her, surprised.

“What?” he asked, frowning.

“Show me your secret. I’m willing to take the risk.” She asked, convinced. The fear that had crossed her eyes was gone or hidden; very well hidden.

Loki stared at her in disbelief. Hadn’t she heard what he had just said? She could die, her life could be ripped away from her because of him. Did she really not care?

“No.” He replied.

“Loki, I’m not willing to let you go. I am not. So you either show me or live with the constant fear of hurting me.” She seemed determined not to let him go. She couldn’t bring herself to let the one creature she loved the most to just walk away from her. She had lost everything; she couldn’t lose him, too. She wouldn’t allow it.

“I could kill you.” He insisted. “Don’t you get it?”

“You could, yes,” she said calmly. “But you won’t. I _know_ you won’t.”

Loki looked at her with pleading eyes. He didn’t want to show her, and not because he could kill her, but because he dreaded she would fear him so much that she would walk away from him. He’d rather live with the sweet memory of the time they had spent together instead of the memory of fear across her face. But he knew she wouldn’t allow it.

Sighing heavily, he finally accepted.

“Alright.” He said in a low voice.

He gave a few steps backwards, staring at her. The girl tried to close the distance but his hand, held high, made her stop.

“Don’t.”

She stopped in her tracks. There was confusion and doubt in her eyes. That somehow comforted him.

Suddenly, his skin began to slowly change to color blue. It was gradually. It had started from bottom to top, spreading all over his skin. She saw how the blue-green of his eyes changed into crimson covering the white of them, too. Deep lines covered his face, like scars.

A gasp escaped her lips and her eyes widened as she gave two steps backwards on instinct. Fear crossed her face and crept upon her body and she couldn’t help the tears that sprung to her eyes, making their way down her cheeks quickly.

It all hurt Loki deep down in his chest; he could feel his heart tearing at the sight of the horrified mortal. He hadn’t meant to scare her. He would never have done it f she hadn’t asked for it.

“Don’t be afraid.” His deep voice rumbled in the room. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Loki,” she began, but tears stopped her from talking.

“I must leave.” He spoke. “I won’t ever forgive me if I ever hurt you.”

The girl wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and took a few steps forward approaching him.

“Don’t.” But this time the mortal didn’t listen and she kept approaching Loki.

“If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it by now.” She said with a calm that surprised him.

Stepping closer, just a few inches from him, she looked up at him, staring right into his bright crimson eyes. The fear that had flooded her grey eyes had disappeared, now all that was left was affection, comprehension and something else, something much stronger, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Whatever it was, it made him feel good, it made him feel alive. It made him feel like there was nothing like there was nothing wrong with him. It made him happy.

Reaching out, she placed her hand on his cheeks and it surprised her to find out how cold he was.

“You’re freezing.” She stated.

“I know.” He reassured her.

The tips of her fingers traveled along the lines that adorned his face. “Beautiful.” She muttered absent-mindedly, admiring the brand new form of Loki.

“You’re wrong.” He said in a low voice.

She looked him in the eye and a big smile spread across her lips. No, she wasn’t wrong.

Lifting herself up on her tiptoes, she dropped a kiss on his icy lips. It caught him by surprise but soon he embraced her in his arms. The contact of his cold skin against her warm and naked body made her shiver, but she didn’t pull away.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she broke the kiss and placed her head against his freezing chest. She clung to him for dear life as she felt the tear springing to her eyes in a silent plea.

“Loki,” she called; her voice thick with emotion, her face still against his chest.

“Yes?” he asked, bringing one of his hands to her head to stroke her long hair.

“Stay.” She pleaded, tightening her grip around his torso.

He smiled lovingly, feeling warm on the inside, feeling love and loved. And he knew right then that he belonged neither to Asgard nor Earth. She belonged to her: the sweet, kind-hearted mortal.

“I will.”


End file.
